


返航

by Knott



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Repressed Memories, Submission
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	返航

彼得在床上磨蹭了好一会儿才起来，昨天喝下去的那杯酒的劲头还没退。十一月的早晨已经开始有点冷了，他扯过一件衬衫随便套上，从床头刚拆封的半包烟取出一支叼进嘴里，开始煮咖啡。他的动作漫不经心：他从冰箱里取出一盒牛奶，放在厨房的小餐桌上，往锅里打鸡蛋。他一边想心事一边给鸡蛋翻面，所以蛋剪得有点老了。咖啡壶响起来时，他已经取出了两个干净的杯子，然后看见了门廊台阶上的那个背影。他赶紧把烟抽出来，随手掐灭在一个脏杯子里。打开前门以前，他犹豫了好一阵子，又回到厨房拿了杯刚倒好的咖啡，这才回到门廊的台阶上，那背影还坐在原地。

“你难道一点也没睡？”

“我起得早。”对方用沙哑的嗓音柔和地回应。

“你应该再睡一会。”彼得忍不住说。

这人回过头来，开始用那种沉默而哑忍的目光看着他，但并没有明确地表示拒绝。大概我让他做什么他都不会明确地拒绝，彼得泄气地想。而且他总是用这种像在隐忍着什么，承受着什么似的的目光看向彼得，在他不情愿回答少年的问题，或是不赞同他所做的一些事情的时候。彼得小心地避开对方的视线，不想显得像是败下阵来，他把手中的杯子朝前递了出去。“我煮了咖啡。”其实杯中的液体早就已经冷了。

“谢谢。”对方两手捧住杯子，小心翼翼地低头喝。他的动作让彼得再次难受起来。

不管距离那场事故有多久，不管他们把这个没有名字的男人从海里救起来有多少时候了，每次彼得一和他谈话，哪怕只要看见他的一个眼神，就知道他永远也没有走出那一天，永远被困在了过去那噩梦一般的漩涡里——而且会把彼得也拖下去。虽然已经过去了七年，战争已经结束，经历了朋友的死亡，失去父亲，大学和战争，彼得也不再是当初的彼得了。彼得有时候感觉到，和这人重遇是种诅咒。“你——”意识到自己的语气过于严厉，彼得赶忙放软声调，“你慢点——我煮了很多。”

对方没有答话，而是端着杯子发呆。彼得想起他现在用的名字。“他们管你叫戴维。”

他茫然摇了摇头，彼得很想补上一句：“你想起了你真正的名字吗？”但最后还是忍住了。他的沉默反倒是对方抬起头来观察他，视线由柔和逐渐变为锐利，彼得在他的脖子一侧和锁骨上看到自己昨晚留下的痕迹，不由得脸红了。他轻咳一声，正要朝后退开些距离，却被那停留在自己手指上的视线弄得愣住了。他不由得抬起右手，看见了手指上留下的烟头灼烧过的焦痕。

“你该少抽点，你这个年纪不该抽这么多。”疲惫的劝诫口吻。

他又看了彼得一眼。“你也不该过这种毫无规律的生活。早晚——”他咳嗽起来，憔悴的脸涨红，半晌重新找回自己的声音，“——我是说，早晚会惹来麻烦的。”

“我又不再是个孩子了。”彼得小声抗议了一句。

对方困惑的目光盯着他的脸，好像还想说什么。彼得在他开口之前抢回了他手里的杯子，一步跨上台阶，急匆匆朝门走去。他在身后用力把门扣上，迟疑片刻，又伸手到背后摸门锁，把它重新悄悄拨开了，留下一道缝。他进厨房时，听到道森家的新客人进门。彼得把装过咖啡的杯子放进水槽，客人出现在厨房的门口，抱着双臂靠在门框上，他的头发乱糟糟的，眼睛里还有血丝——彼得认定他昨晚一定没睡。

“彼得。”他想要绕过对方从厨房出去，但那人冷不丁伸手抓住他胳膊，现在彼得才看清了，他的脸上都是冷汗，他抓住彼得时用力过大，彼得几乎立刻皱起了眉头。

“你想让我帮你睡着？”

“求你了。”这男人仰着脸望着他，嘴唇扭曲着，冷汗涔涔的脸上有死亡的阴影。

“我不想再那么做了，”彼得迟疑一阵，狠下心来说，“那让我很不舒服。”

然而对方只是茫然地在他脸上扫视着，这让彼得感到恼火：他听进去了，但他总是不愿意听懂，他总是这样。“只有那样我才能睡着，”虚弱而沙哑的嗓音再次响了起来，在彼得心中引起一种近乎于怜悯的厌恶，“求你了。最后一次，只需要一次。”

彼得忍不住抖了一下，那种炽热的，探索的，不达目的不罢休的目光把他攫住了。他觉得对方就像在寻找自己的弱点。他用力将锅里的鸡蛋倒进盘子里，像在泄愤，盘子撞在一起的铿锵响声在他听来仿佛是音乐。他端起碟子递过去。“先吃早餐。”

只有在这种时候，这个没有名字的男人才会乖乖听他的话，坐下来把自己那份早餐吃完。彼得没有心情吃自己那份了，他把两手插在口袋里，看着对方进食，看见对方吃完以后，他站起来，把自己那杯咖啡匆匆灌下喉咙。“我们到楼上去吧，”彼得感到有些难堪，咬了一下嘴唇，“上次你把——我不想再把楼梯弄脏。”他脸全红了，他咬牙愤愤地想，只有在他眼前站着的这个人能认真听完这番话，平静地点一下头。

“好的。”他说。

他跟在彼得后面上楼，好像这番事情全是彼得一个人的安排——其实他完全可以不必这样的。彼得有意慢下脚步，看看他会不会赶超自己，然而彼得停下来时，他却也停下来了。彼得不解地回过头，瞧见他在发抖。彼得不解地顺着他的目光往墙上望。原来在楼梯一侧的墙上挂着道森家的那艘船的照片，那是船刚完成第一次维修的时候，照片展现了漂亮的前甲板，还有船舱。彼得叹口气，走下两级台阶，走到这个发抖的男人身边，在他耳边轻声说“闭上眼睛”——眼睛顺从地闭上了。彼得抓起他的手，放到自己的右边肩膀上，然后继续上楼梯，但这一次比刚才慢得多。他走一步，对方跟着他走一步，就这样，他们花了两倍的时间，终于来到了楼梯的尽头，来到卧室门口。彼得拍拍搁在自己肩膀上的手，低声说“可以了”，对方才终于把眼睛睁开，彼得对他安慰似的笑了一下，但不动声色地挪开了肩膀。他打开卧室的门，将站在身后的人让了进去。

彼得在一把椅子上快速坐下，那个男人走过来跪在他的脚边。彼得注意到他在膝行，无端就有些不适，别过头不去看他。他的膝盖在地板上挪动，调整自己的位置，期间一直低着头。每次他们干这件事情时，他从未抬起来看过彼得一眼，虽然他们重逢以后基本上算是住在一起，彼得对他的了解还是少得可怜。

“对别人来说他是安德森，”彼得在日记里写道，“对和他一起工作过的人来说他是戴维，但他们都不知道他的另一面。对于我来说他只是D，一个被摧毁的人（Destroyed man）。”

他们第一次重遇时这人站在讲台上，局促不安，视线慌乱地扫过台下的观众。当他看到彼得就坐在观众席里时，立刻惊惶地挪开目光。演讲结束后，他等在那里，好像早就知道彼得会上台找他。彼得和他说话的时候，他的视线匆匆抬起，落在彼得的脸上，片刻以后又疲惫地落下去。他全身好像只有眼睛还能意识到自己身处何地。彼得后来走开去和别人谈话，可是当他走开时，他能感到这个男人在人群中盯着他。

在演讲的开头，有人介绍了他的情况。安德森中尉，他们叫他，然后介绍了他拿过的一系列勋章。但彼得在那过程中无法不去想死去的同伴的眼睛。散场以后，他克制自己不去回头，但他还是回头了。他们的视线相遇。

彼得转身去了洗手间，有人跟了进来。他洗手时，对方焦虑而急切地等待着，眼睛在镜子里看着他的脸。彼得一句话也没对对方说。他关上其中一个隔间的门，咬牙在里头自慰，对自己竟然有了感觉莫名感到内疚——这可不是能用青少年无法控制的欲望去解释的那种事——彼得深知这一点，却又无力控制自己。他虽然努力控制住声音，但大概还是泄漏了声响。他发出声音时，那人就在门外听着，彼得听到军靴在地板上摩擦，惴惴不安地意识到自己一开门会看见的对象。他不由得想，大概他们俩都算不上正常了，但究竟那是谁的错？他只能把门打开，佯装无事发生，他当时判断出来，并且从一开始就下意识地得出了结论：这人会跟他回家，他恐怕日后无法摆脱这个男人了。

现在这人跪在他身旁，彼得把手指深深插进他的发丝里，攥紧到会令头皮疼痛的程度。他颤抖着吸了口气，脸颊侧过来靠上彼得的大腿，手指轻轻抓住彼得的上衣。

彼得抚摸他的头发，安抚着他，这个过程持续了一段时间。然后他从椅子上站起来，像他们无数次做过的那样，起身去取了一条湿毛巾，一盆水，一个杯子。他抽回手时，D朝后靠去，自然而然地跪坐在自己的脚踝上，没有看他也没有看向任何地方。

他知道你在看他，彼得想道。他回到椅子上，将毛巾——湿润的程度刚好够挤出水来——盖在对方的脸上，在他的脑后扯紧。布料完全盖住了对方的面孔，只留下些许缝隙让他呼吸。彼得控制毛巾的两头在脑后收紧的程度，直到对方安静地保持不动为止——第一次干这个时他慌乱地隔几秒钟便试一下对方的鼻息，但现在不会了。他很清楚D能承受到何种程度。毛巾下半部分露出了嘴唇，被制住的人得以透过嘴呼吸，嘴唇在白色布料下更显一种病态的红，彼得本不该有反应，但他硬了起来。

他听到一声被窒住的呻吟，他将毛巾拉得更紧，像他学到的那样——薄薄的布料勾勒出他熟悉的面部轮廓，他很清楚它会如何因为浸满了水而变得沉重，裹住对方，感觉就像是溺水，像无处可逃。他将毛巾的两头攥在一只手里，拉扯的力度使得对方的头颅一直维持着一个仰角。彼得将一杯水的分量倒在毛巾上，浸没那人的面孔，随后把毛巾的两头在他的脑后打了一个结。那具身躯自觉地靠过来，摸索着他的膝盖，彼得分开两腿，让D能够置身其间。D在他的两腿间俯下身子，嘴唇抵在他睡裤里硬起的轮廓边沿挪移。彼得倒吸了一口气。D分开嘴唇，两手抓住他的膝盖，慢慢俯下身子，当彼得看到他的阴茎慢慢滑进去的过程。彼得填满他以后，他停下来不动一阵，贴着彼得在他口中的阴茎小口呼吸。他喘息片刻，专注地吮吸起来。

彼得快要射出来的时候，把他拽开。他的双唇仍然不知所措地分开，湿润地沾着前液和唾液，轻柔地呼吸。彼得高潮时，一部分精液洒落到了他的大腿上，他用手指蘸了些，伸出舌头品尝。彼得将毛巾的下半部分扯下来，蒙住他的嘴，把它拉得紧紧裹住那张脸，再将把杯中剩余的水倒下去，直到毛巾变得透湿，比一开始时要湿润的多而且沉重地往下坠，紧紧地贴着皮肤。他看到D整个身躯绷直了，手指在他的大腿上揪紧，他听到一声几乎是在哽咽的哭泣。他让这种感觉持续了两三秒，迅速将毛巾解开，D呛咳着，眼眶中溢出泪水，倒向椅子的方向。彼得赶紧抓住他的肩膀，将他托住然后靠进自己的怀里。D渐渐安静下来，他在彼得的脚压在他的勃起上的时候哽咽了一下，发出沙哑的声音，随后恢复了沉默。他射在了裤子里。

彼得把他扶起来时，他昏昏欲睡，眼皮都睁不开了——一只手却还紧紧抓住彼得的手。“不要回去——答应我我们不回港口去，”他突然睁开眼睛，死死在彼得眼里搜寻着什么。彼得向他保证这艘船不会回去，他颤了一下，盯着彼得的眼睛看了一会才放下心来。他的胳膊很快垂下去，重新陷入昏睡当中，彼得把他一直送到床边，替他把被子盖上。他睡着以后，彼得在床边坐下，心绪复杂地注视着他的脸。


End file.
